


Eternal Rings

by auroradream



Series: Infinity Rings [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: kink_bingo, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/pseuds/auroradream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forever is a long time for a fae, and Kris...Kris is okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Rings

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction, all celebrities belong to themselves.
> 
>  **Notes** : Written for the 2012 [Kink_Bingo](http://kink_bingo.dreamwidth.org), the ageplay square on my card. Beta'ed by the amazing [samanthahirr](http://archiveofourown.com/users/samanthahirr).
> 
>  **Other Kinks** : Fingering.
> 
> I would like to thank the ladies of the Kradam mailing list for being the best sprinting partners and cheerleaders a writer could ever ask for. You all rock hard core and am so glad to now have you as part of my life.

The passing of time in Fae moves differently than the time of the human world. For every year in Fae, ten can pass in the mortal realms. At times a year in the mortal realms is only a single night in Fae. It all depends on the intent of its Prince and King. 

On the nights that the veil between the worlds is at its most thin, Fae will slow down as the mortal world keeps spinning. That was how Kris lost his 21st year. He’s reached the point now that he doesn’t even count his human years; they are well past mortality. The face he sees in the mirror is the same face he saw his first night as Adam’s. He’s watched other humans come and go, beautiful as the most gorgeous rose only to be cast aside when the bloom of youth and grace faded. 

There were times when the collar around his neck felt like it would strangle him, and other times when it was the only thing giving him security in a world he still couldn’t call his own. Adam was his one true constant. 

Even the few fae he could call friends drifted in and out of his life in Fae. Bradley, his first confidant and friend, had spent the last twenty years in the mortal realms living as a human. Sauli, who had seen him at his most vulnerable, now only visited during feast days.

Adam’s and his name day had just passed, and Kris sighed from his resting place against Adam, head lying on his shoulder with his leg thrown over his thighs. “How long have I been with you, Adam?”

Adam was lightly drawing his fingertips up and down Kris’ arm. “Mortal years or fae, beloved?”

Kris blushed as his arousal began to flair again, his body still sensitive from the night prior. “Both?”

Nails dragged against Kris’ skin as Adam hummed in thought. “It has been 214 mortal years since you became mine, and 346 fae years. You are still yet a babe to most fae.”

“And you?” Kris shuddered against Adam as his other hand began to slide up his thigh. “Am I a babe to you?”

“Yes, beloved, you are.” Adam’s fingers found Kris’ opening, still wet and loose. The questing fingers were gentle as they eased inside of Kris, petting at the inner walls and lightly stretching the ring of muscle. “From what I can calculate I am close to three thousand mortal years in age and five in fae.”

An un-natural stillness came over Kris as he contemplated Adam’s age. Five thousand years old. He lived before the birth of Christ. He saw empires rise and fall.

“And you chose me?” Kris looked up at Adam, gasping as the fingers inside him began to thrust in a deep rhythm. “All your years alive, and you chose me? I’m not beautiful like the others, I’m not particularly talented… Why me?”

Adam grinned and nipped at Kris’ mouth, drawing his moan inside of him. “Because the brilliance of your youth shined from the first moment I saw you, and it still shines to this day.” 

Kris luxuriated in the feeling of Adam’s strength, the soft sheets caressing his skin while Adam moved him to underneath the fae’s body. His legs parted in an invitation that Adam took advantage of, his broad body sliding between strong thighs to drape over Kris. Nipping kisses were scattered across Kris’ chest to his neck, where Adam tongued at the silver collar, causing Kris to moan loudly, the pleasure making a straight line to his cock. His hips hitched up against Adam’s in a studied move for more tantalizing friction.

“You mean the night of my birthday? That was the first night you saw me, right?” Kris’ arms wrapped around Adam’s shoulders, his fingers gripping tightly against the freckled skin. 

“No,” Adam murmured into his ear while he nibbled at the lobe. “The first time I saw you was when you were only five mortal years of age. I knew then that you would be mine as you are now.” Eyes that Kris hadn’t even realized were closed flew open at that declaration. “But I knew that you would not yet be ripe for my pleasure, so I waited. I waited until that night and I forced the veil between our worlds to thin so that I could mark you as mine.”

“Adam…” Kris shuddered, Adam’s cock sliding into his body with a maddening glide.

“You will always be my beloved, my babe in the world, because you promised yourself forever to me. And beloved,” Adam raised a hand and took Kris’ chin in a firm grip, turning him to look in his burning eyes, “forever is a long time for a fae of my ilk. The last Prince lived to be four millennia old before he became King, just as I am destined to do. And that King has yet to step down. When he does, I will become King and you will be mine still. You will be mine after I step down and the Prince who followed me becomes King. You will be mine until the sun turns black, and even then, you will be mine in the fields of Elysium. And even then, you will be my babe, my beloved.”

The movement of Adam’s body over Kris’ did not stop while he spoke. His cock thrust powerfully into Kris, each thrust making Kris’ body shiver with pleasure. Kris’ neglected cock was achingly hard as Adam’s stomach rubbed against him with each movement. He was reaching his peak with a speed that he hadn’t felt in what seemed like ages. It felt like his first moments with Adam, hard and fast where each touch quickened his breath and made his blood sing. By the time Adam finished talking, Kris had broken into high-pitched whimpers that slipped to keens as his pleasure became painful. It was a beautiful pain, because he knew that Adam desired it, and he in turn desired it as well. 

For Kris, it felt like his mind became wrapped in soft cotton, where everything—pain, pleasure, worry—was far away and not part of him. He could feel the pain and pleasure, but they were distant, an afterthought to the peace he was feeling. He could feel Adam inside and all around him, his arms caging him in and keeping him safe. That was what he felt…safe.

He continued to drift in the haze of his mind while Adam thrust into him. Gentle words broke through at times, making him relax further and further into the safety he felt. Words like _mine_ , _beloved_ , _forever_ , _beautiful_. Kris knew that his pleasure was cresting, reaching a point where it was changing from the pleasurable pain to something that was just pure pain. But he also knew that it was okay, because Adam was there, and if Adam desired it, it would be amazing.

Adam gave a few more deep plunges into his body before he stilled over top of him and came with a pleased moan. Kris moaned when Adam pulled out of him before rolling beside Kris to gather him in his arms, spooning behind him. They were both still hard, but Kris continued to float. Adam’s come, leaking from his body, made the crease of his ass slick as Adam settled his cock there, gently thrusting. Every other thrust seemed to catch on his loosened hole and made Kris moan.

Sharp pleasure from Adam rubbing firmly across his infinity tattoo made Kris wail, his cock dripping precome over his body and onto the bed. His hands scrabbled for purchase until Adam’s other hand captured his wrists in front of him as he continued to rub his mark. Adam entered Kris again, his cock hard and thick, as if he hadn’t just come moments before. Finally, Kris heard the words he had been waiting for.

“Come for me, beloved.”

His orgasm was so painful and so full of pleasure that Kris couldn’t contain the scream that ripped out of him. The echo of the sound was lost to Adam’s deep laughter that shook Kris’ body along with his aftershocks. His eyes slipped closed, his body exhausted with release. Adam stilled inside of him and pulled him tightly into his arms. Kris could still feel Adam inside of him as he fell into a deep sleep.

\---

While Kris had become comfortable in Fae and in his role in Adam’s life, he had not always been happy with where and what he was. Yes, nearly his every whim was given to him by Adam or other fae, but it always felt like there was something missing to the gestures. He didn’t know when or what had changed, but Kris was happy now. The smiles on his face weren’t filled with the shadows of his life before Fae—before Adam. There was a joy that radiated out him, and that began to be noticed by others…and by Adam.

Adam and Kris were in the music room, a favorite of theirs outside of their personal rooms. Kris sat at the piano, playing softly as Adam stood behind him, his fingers trailing over his hair and neck. Kris moaned and had to work to continue to play when Adam flicked at his collar, the vibrations going straight to his cock, making it start to rise. While that one hand continued to play with his collar, the other plucked at the shoulder fastenings of his tunic. The ties fell apart with Adam’s nimble fingers, baring one of Kris’ shoulders to the air. That hand moved down Kris’ chest to toy with his nipple, plucking at the nub until it was hard and sensitive. And still, Kris played, moaning with pleasure while his body became an instrument to be played by Adam. 

Music came in halting measures as Adam continued to play with Kris’ nipple and fiddle with his collar. Adam was unsubtle when he finally moved his hand from the collar to pull the remaining ties of Kris’ tunic apart and pushed the fabric down to Kris’ waist. His hands roamed over Kris’ skin, brushing across hard nipples and the soft skin of his shoulders, down his back and around his waist to edge just around the infinity mark on Kris’ belly. Clashing notes stuttered out of the piano, Kris shivering with arousal in Adam’s hold. 

“Adam…” Kris started, his breath shaking. 

The fae just hummed in question while he continued to caress Kris.

“Please, I want you inside of me.” Kris finally stopped playing, leaning back against Adam, his desire turning his skin rosy. 

Warm pleasure flowed from Adam to Kris, making Kris arch farther into Adam’s hold. “Yes, beloved. Do you want to go back to our rooms?”

Kris could imagine Adam spiriting them back to their rooms with barely a thought, and he knew that it would be but moments before he would be pushed to the bed or the fainting couch, and then Adam would enter him and make his blood sing. But that would be too long for Kris; he wanted Adam fucking into him as soon as possible.

“Here,” Kris pleaded, “I want you to fuck me in here. I want you to make me cry out so loudly with pleasure that the instruments echo my cries. I want you so badly, Adam.”

“I will give that which you desire, my beloved.” Adam drew Kris up from the piano bench, the tunic fluttering to the ground as he stood, and guided him to the low, wide couch at the center of the room. Careful hands arranged Kris on his back with his arms over his head before Adam took off his trousers and pushed his knees up and wide apart. Kris arched his back, already heady with his and Adam’s arousal singing through him. 

His eyes were just slits while he watched Adam remove his own tunic and trousers, the vibrant clothing tossed away without thought. Adam lowered himself between Kris’ knees; the two of them paused just a moment looking into one another’s eyes before their lips came together in a soft kiss. Kris relaxed into the gentle pressure against his mouth, Adam’s lips just barely tugging at his; the tip of his tongue tickling the corner of his lips. They both opened into the kiss, tongues meeting and tangling together before light nips were given to tingling lips. When Adam drew back, the blue of his eyes was nearly eclipsed with black, just thin blue rings—electric and glowing. His heavy-lidded gaze showed his pleasure, but Kris’ eyes were drawn to the kiss-swollen lips that were tilted up in a pleased smile.

It was then that Kris let his body fully relax into the soft cushions of the couch; his body opened and ready for Adam. Adam’s slick fingers tested Kris’ hole before easily slipping in. Their gentle thrusts created soft waves of pleasure through Kris’ whole body, making his fingers and toes tingle. 

The slide of Adam’s cock made Kris sigh and smile up at Adam. Adam grinned down at Kris, his gaze soft and loving. Kris tilted his hips up, telling Adam with his body that he was ready for more. But Adam just stayed still in the cradle of Kris’ legs, his cock hard and throbbing inside of him. 

“Adam, I want more.” Kris pushed up again.

“Have patience, my beloved.” 

Kris closed his eyes and fully opened himself to the pleasure flowing between the two of them, hoping that their shared pleasure would move Adam to a frenzy. He could feel their desire growing, feeding from one another, but Adam remained steady and unmoved while Kris began to writhe, his breath beginning to hitch. A touch against his wrists reminded Kris that his arms were above his head, and he pushed into the touch. 

“Adam, now!”

The husky laugh Adam gave just before he drew back from the heat of Kris’ body made Kris shudder. Finally, the press against his infinity mark brought the pleasure to a crest, making Kris scream. Adam held the pressure, letting Kris feel the mounting desire and hear his own voice echo, making the instruments in the room vibrate in sympathy. 

“My sweet, sweet beloved. I love how you have grown into our pleasure, and you will only learn and grow more as we spend eternity together. Come for me, beloved.”

\---

Humming that vibrated against Kris’ cheek roused him from his sleep. He smiled from his position on top of Adam, the covers a cocoon around them, keeping them secure against one another. Adam was scratching his fingers through Kris’ hair while he hummed softly, the tune something that tugged at Kris’ memory.

“Morning,” Kris murmured, his voice still fuzzy with sleep.

“Good morning, beloved.”

Kris propped his chin on Adam’s chest, looking up at the fae. “What were you humming? It sounded familiar.”

Adam smiled down at him, fingers still playing with his hair while the other gripped his bare hip under the blanket. “I used to sing it to you when I would visit you in the mortal realm. I would stand just at the barrier between our worlds and sing to you while you slept. You would smile whenever I came to you, beloved.” 

"Adam..." Kris hid his face in Adam's shoulder. "I love you."

Kris was gathered closer onto Adam, the blanket over them a soft, comforting weight. He felt Adam place his lips against the top of his head, his breath stirring his hair. "...Kristopher." 

The joy, desire, comfort…the love he felt come from Adam as he spoke his name made Kris smile and relax deeper into Adam’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the full bingo card, please go [here](http://nacht-dreams.livejournal.com/3546.html).


End file.
